


Is She

by Katherine



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "So, no magic sword." Catra rolled her shoulders in an overly-casual shrug under her hooded cloak.





	Is She

"So, no magic sword." Catra rolled her shoulders in an overly-casual shrug under her hooded cloak. Her tail twitched, but she was keeping that especially well hidden. For all the variety of people in this city Illizbuah, ranging in size and colour and hairyness, none were furred, nor had tails, nor pricked-up ears like her own.

"Tall, blonde hair, name like that..." Blonde or red-blonde or red, that detail differed in description, but not the woman's height and strength. The name Shkai'ra had an unfamiliar, tongue-twisting similarity to She-Ra. "Had to ask. Now, my next question. Is she a princess?"


End file.
